Fallen Hearts
by Kaurudono
Summary: Jason? That's my name Hybrid? That I am. In love? Most definately. *Excerpt* “You know I can’t read Jason’s mind.” “He’s very special.” “What do you mean?” “Ever heard of a hybrid?” Here to save the world? All in a day's job! Yaoi MALExMALE slight BXE
1. Welcome Sexy

Well hello ladies and gents. This is my very first Twilight fic, but this is not my first fic. You should check out my other stories on my page to!!! Don't forget Review and visit!!!

**Quick note** ^blah blah^=mind link (only Jason can do that) &_ Italics = _thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got out of the airport at record time. I walked into the parking lot, looking for my car that my boyfriend got me from the shop. "There you are beautiful!" I walked over to my purple and black 2010 Shelby V8 mustang. I shut the door and revved her up. I flew out of the parking lot towards my cousin's house. I pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car. I walked up the driveway with my duffel bag. ^Bella get the door please^.

"Oh my god Jason!!!" I hugged my cousin tight. "I'm so happy you came!" I walked in the house behind her and shut the door. I went up to my room and put my bag down. "How do you feel?" I looked over at her and said, "I'm great darlin, never been better!" She smiled and walked back downstairs. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket.

"Hey baby!" "Hey sexy how are you? Was the plane ride okay?" "Yeah it was fine. I could have just ran here. I'm just glad my baby got fixed up." "Whatever Jason. I'll be there soon okay?" "Okay see u soon. I love you." "Love you to baby."

I walked into the living room with a cigarette in my hand. I looked towards the door and a car suddenly pulled up. It was this tiny silver Volvo. I sniffed the air suddenly. He was a vampire. I looked at Bella. She looked at me and looked at the door with a questioning look on her face. ^There's a vamp outside^ I walked into the hallway and opened the door before he could reach it.

I put the cigarette in my mouth and looked up at the startled teen. "Hello sweetheart you must be Bella's boyfriend. I'm Jason her cousin, nice to meet you!" I stretched out my hand and he was very hesitant to shake it. Bella was watching him intently. I smirked at her and suddenly wrapped him in a hug. He went stiff and I laughed. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

He remained still as I closed the door. "Well, got a name gorgeous?" "Jason leave him alone his name is Edward." Edward finally got his bearings and smiled at me. "I'm sorry. My name is Edward Cullen." I grinned at him. ^Bella^ She snapped her fingers and my cigarette lit. Edward's mouth opened a bit as he stared in shock.

"Shit you did it again." I smirked at her. I heard tires in the distance and got excited. I began to fiddle around in the kitchen. "Shit!" I yelled as I ran up the steps. I jumped into the shower and bathed hurriedly. I heard the bike park and I dashed into my room. I heard Edward downstairs. "Is he gonna be okay?" "Yeah he just hasn't seen his fiancé in like three weeks." I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt. It said fuck I'm hot in black. I then put on my converse and ran down the steps.

"Hey Canden! How've you been?" "I'll be better when I see my baby." By time I got to the bottom step, Canden was hugged and introduced to Edward. He turned and saw me on the steps. A huge grin spread across his face. I flitted into his arms. He caught me easily and spun me around. I laughed and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you so much baby!" "I missed you to." "Are you hungry? I'll make something." I ran into the kitchen, with Canden on my heels. "So how was the car?" "She was great; ran like never before." I made a quick sandwich and gave it to Canden. "Edward come here please sweetheart." Edward walked into the kitchen looking curious as hell.

I pulled out the chocolates from my bag and handed him two boxes. "The red one is yours and the gold one is for your parents." He took the boxes. "Thank you so much." He glanced over at Bella.

I took the red box from him with a pout and took out a chocolate. I grabbed Edwards hand and placed the chocolate in it. He looked at me with a weary expression. _I'm not gonna eat it. Got it I'm lactose intolerant!_, Edward thought. Suddenly the air got thick and hot, almost humid. I glared up at Edward, "Eat it."

His eyes widened at my sudden hostility. He obediently popped the chocolate into his mouth. Both Bella and Canden huffed at my behavior. I immediately smiled as he followed my directions. I smirked and Canden suddenly threw out his arms, "Wait, don't clo-!" It was to late my planned worked. The chocolate burst in his mouth and the taste of my blood exploded onto his tongue.

Bella looked worried and Canden just sighed. I giggled and grabbed Bella's hand. My eyes turned black.

"_**How about you stay over?" Billy asked. "I don't know Billy" Answered Charlie uncertain. Billy walked over to Charlie and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed Billy's neck and whispered huskily into his ear. "A couple more rounds please Charlie? Jacob won't be home for the rest of the night." Billy pressed his erection into Charlie's ass. "Fi-fine."**_

My eyes changed back to their original color. I smirked at Bella and she just looked at me. She rolled her eyes and turned to all of us. "Edward was taking me to see his family again today. Would you to like to come?" I looked over at Canden who was edging away from Edward with his sandwich in his mouth. I walked over to him and bit the other end. He looked at me and smirked. We each ate or pieces and pressed together.

We stared at each other and I touched our lips together. We stayed like that. I felt Bella and Edward watching us. I began to close my eyes and so did he. Totally forgetting about Bella's question I pushed our lips together more firmly. He dropped the sandwich onto the counter and pressed me against it. I purred as his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I gave him access. Our tongues swirled together.

I pulled away from the kiss to give him air. He put his fingers into the loops of my jeans. I turned my head and looked at Bella. "We would love to." While I was talking Canden licked and kissed my neck. I could tell Edward was uncomfortable. I smiled at him. Suddenly I gasped as Canden bit onto my pulse point. "Um you guys should go outside and look at my car."

I said this while kissing Canden. "Then you guys can go um….. somewhere. I'll call you." I grabbed Canden's hand and dragged him upstairs. Edward looked at Bella who was rushing to get her stuff. "If you don't get ready and get out, you'll hear some serious stuff." "Have you ever listened Bella?" Edward asked with a smirk, making Bella blush ten shades of red. "Shut up and let's go." Edward's eyes widened as he saw into Canden's mind. He began to help Bella get her things. "You know I can't read Jason's mind." "He's very special." "What do you mean?" "Ever thought of a hybrid?" "I don't understand?" "You will." There was a loud crash and both parties scurried out of the house determined to stay away till all the horniness was saturated.

I ran my hand down Canden's chest as he sucked at my neck. "God baby I missed you so much." He grabbed my waist and ground our erections together. I threw my head back and hit the door with my head. "Shit, Canden baby you got to open the door." I stumbled back into the room. I pushed him onto the bed and slowly slipped out of my pants. I then pulled my shirt over my head and slipped in front of him in all my naked glory. He suddenly grabbed my head and mashed our lips together.

I purred at the contact. As the kiss deepened, Canden's hands began to roam over my ass. He squeezed here and there. Suddenly his hands slipped down my back. I arched into his chest and moaned. I felt him knead my flesh as he attacked my neck. He began to suck furiously at my pulse point. I arched into him and cried out. "Baby I wanna taste you so bad." Canden said his voice deep and husky. I put my hands onto his thighs, and relished at the sight of his manhood. It was long and thick. I licked each side of it. I felt him spread my cheeks with his hand and the cool air on my entrance. Canden began to rim my entrance. I panted as I leaned forward to return the favor.

I grabbed his cock and took him all at once. A guttural moan filled the air. I slowly began to bob up and down on his massive length. He tasted like fresh fruit from the earth. I deep throated him and began to massage his balls. He began to thrust into me wildly. "Ahhh!" I cried as his hot muscle entered me feverishly. I started to literally ride his tongue. My thighs began to tremble as the pleasure intensified. I slowly lifted myself off of him and got down on all fours. "Canden, please I'm so hot." He growled as he grabbed my hips. I wanted him to fuck me so bad. I suddenly turned onto my back and pulled him on top of me. He smirked. "I wanna see your face when you cum."

I blushed a deep red and before I could think, he rammed into me. I arched my back and screamed. "Oh God… Canden." My body began to tremble once again. He thrusted into me faster and faster, making my headboard bang against the wall.. My arms were rapped around his neck as he dug his claws into the sheets of my bed. "Please Canden, don't ever leave me. I love you." He put his head by my ear and purred. "I love you to. Your so tight baby. God I love this."

I began to moan louder as I neared my climax. "Fuck yes baby! I'm so close!" I pulled him closer to me. I felt the coil snap and I arched my back and screamed his name to the heavens. After three more thrusts, Canden came as well. I groaned as his hot seed began to drip out of me. I crawled down to his cock and cleaned him with my mouth.

I sat up slowly my thighs burning. "Canden baby don't go to sleep. We have to take a shower." I slowly walked into the bathroom. I got into the shower and let the cool water run over me. When I was finished I got out and walked back into the spare room. I looked over at the bed and saw Canden. He was half asleep laying there with his legs wide open.

I raised my hand and a small flame streamed from my hand. It slowly coiled around his ankle and he jumped up. "Ok, Jason I'm up goddamn." I smirked at him and put on some clothes. I wore a pair of khaki shorts with a red and green shirt the said let me be your Santa baby. I walked into the living room and saw Edward and Bella. "Yo." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I drank some water and waited for Canden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Dominance & Tears

For this chapter the italics in the "" are when the character is speaking in a different language. I wanna thank Crimsonbronze23 for the great idea. It started of as a dream and now I finally typed it all up.

OXO

"I'm not riding in that." I stated as I walked around Edwards tiny Volvo. "What's wrong with my car?" Edward asked slightly offended. "It's a mini death trap! Do you see how small that car is? Bella's riding with me." I turned and began walking over to my car. "No I'm going to ride with Edward like I always do." Bella said getting into the death trap. "Whatever, if you get smooshed I get all of your shoes." I got into my car and started her up. Edward pulled out of the driveway and drove towards his house.

"Hey Canden." "Hmm?" "Have you thought about the wedding at all?" "Yeah somewhat. Why?" "Ok then, what color do you want for the flowers?" I asked. "Whatever you want is fine." He looked over at me all innocent like. "Just kidding! What about blue and purple with a single white flower in each." I looked over at him in shock. He smiled at me and then turned slightly in his seat. I looked at the road again. Edward was driving so slow. ^Can we speed it up there sweet pea?^ He suddenly shot ahead going about 200MPH. I smirked and decided it was time for a race.

I revved ahead and got into the opposite lane to pass. I pressed the button and the radio turned on. I flicked in a CD and jammed to my favorite song by Tina Parol, "Who's Got Your Money". I laughed as we were neck and neck. Suddenly a car began to come down my lane. Edward looked ahead and his eyes bulged. He looked back at me and I smirked at him and drove even faster. The car in front of me became scared and swerved into the dirt. I laughed loudly and jumped in front of Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stepped out of my car with a dizzy Canden. I was still a bit pumped. I grabbed Canden's hand and followed Edward to the front door. Edward opened the door for us and we all stepped in. "Well cuz, let's go say hi huh?" I grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him with me. "Why are you calling my cuz all of a sudden?" He quirked and eyebrow and looked ahead.

As we entered the living room I got an eye full. There was the entire family watching the Soprano's. I snorted at this. They all turned to look at us. Bella and Canden walked in a second later. I watched all of their reactions and swept through there minds. I zoned in on the blond one. Canden came and stood next to me looking bored. He took a step forward and the blond chick took a step towards him and bared her fangs. I used my vampire speed and flitted in front of Canden growling at her.

The room became humid again as it did at Bella's house. I glared at her and barked, "Rosalie back the fuck off, or I'll kill you!" She looked shocked and straitened up. I still glared at her as I did the same. "What's wrong with you?!" I yelled as I swirled around to face Canden. "What?" "You know their vamps and you just act like you live here?! I was about to kill her Canden! Then Uncle Carlisle would get pissed and so would Emmet! Goddamn you!" I grabbed his hand and walked over to the couch and sat him down. "Don't fucking move or no sex for two days!"

He pouted, but then wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled into my neck. "You won't be able to last that long." He whispered in my ear making me shudder in his arms. I turned and looked at the shocked inhabitants. Bella had her face in her hands and was begging the ground to open and swallow her up. I blushed as I heard what I had just shouted. "Um, I should explain." "Like hell you should!" I turned and glared at Rose. "Ok, everyone have a seat this is a long story." Everyone took a seat and looked at me expectedly. "Ok here goes." I said clearing my throat. "My name is Jason Lucius Riverdale. I am the son of Thomas Riverdale and of-." There was a loud pounding of feet heading this way fast. I sniffed and smiled as I recognized the scent. "Great" Edward said sighing. The door bell rang. I began to walk towards it and then Rosalie growled again. I turned and glared at her again. "If you growl at another one of my family members I will rip your throat out." I heard laughter coming from outside as she began to splutter.

"Jacob shut up." "Jason is that you?" I pulled open the door "Who else dumb a-." I looked up at Jacob's face. He suddenly lifted me up and swung me around. He sat me down. "Oh my god Jake! You're fucking huge babe! You have to show me your wolf form ok?" "Course." I turned and he followed me into the house. Jacob took a seat by Canden and leaned back.

I was so glad to see my favorite wolf. Instead of standing up and telling the story I sat in Jacobs lap. Canden looked at me and I kissed him on the lips. "Love you." He smirked and then closed his eyes. I rolled my eyes and began again. "Ok, my name is Jason Lucius Riverdale. I am the son of Thomas Riverdale and of Yuuki Toranosuke. My father was the son of a preacher and was a vampire. My mother was the daughter of a secret clan in Japan. My mother was a shape shifter like Jakey here."

"Really Jason", Jacob interrupted. "Shut up." "With this said let me tell you about my family tree. My father was Carlisle's older brother who was said ran away. He was turned by a rouge vampire and saved by my mother. They became very close and got married right after my mother imprinted on him. I was born 50 years later. So that makes Carlisle my uncle and dear sweet Esme my aunt. The rest of you are my cousins in a way. I have the power of the four elements and I can read minds, send thoughts, and create mind barriers. I can also improve ones skill to its full potential. That's it."

10 minuets later

I looked over at Canden a bit worried. "Canden baby there not responding." He stood up and said, "We will let you all think on everything that was said today. We will see you tomorrow." Before we could leave Emmet spoke up. "So you're telling me you can control the elements?" Everyone turned and looked at Emmet a bit shocked. I smiled at him, "yes I can. Want to see?" Edward, sighed a second later Emmet nearly squealed with excitement. His eyes twinkled brightly. I turned and closed my eyes. Suddenly a flame burst into the palm of my hand. I made it enlarge to the size of my head.

I burst out laughing at the faces around the room. I squelched the flame and slowly rotated my arms into a circular motion. Water began to follow my hands in the same motion. "Bella open your mouth." She giggled and opened her mouth. I made a small stream of the water pore into her mouth and she swallowed it. She giggled again. I let the water evaporate as I heated my hands.

Suddenly air began to swirl around my body and ruffled my hair. I began to laugh as the wind swirled around me faster and faster hiding my form from view. "Alright Jason no tornado's indoors." I laughed even louder and made the air slow down and blow out over everyone's face. Especially Rosalie's hair. Before I could finish Rosalie butted in. "Ugh this is ridiculous! You're trying to tell us that you so happen to be Bella's cousin and Carlisle's nephew! He's never even known about this so called brother."

My eyes narrowed as she continued to rant. My hands balled into a fist. "Rose that's enough.", Esme said. She stood up so suddenly that her chair flew backwards. "Then you say your some hybrid freak, with a dog for a mother!" My eyes began to glow bright lavender. Pure magic crackled around me. "You dare speak ill of my mother you wench!" When I spoke swirls of blue, green, red, and white swirled around me.

I began to speak in Japanese. "_You dare insult the Himura family. There is no family that rivals ours in all of Japan. We are supreme in skill and politics alike." _I outstretched my hand towards her and a swirl of air lifted her up. Everyone took a step back and gasped as a small string of fire swirled around her body as she began to scream. "_Now you show your fear. This is nothing; I will give you something to fear!" _"Jason! Calm down now!" I turned my head eyes blazing.

"It's ok Jason you have to relax now." My eyes burned into his as Rosalie scream and struggled. "Put her down." I turned my head back toward Rosalie and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "_You should prey to the Gods that I have shown you mercy. Kyosei Himura. Remember the name." _I dropped her to the floor and laughed at the thud that resounded. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Oooh, it's so comfy. Wait, why am I in a bed?' I sat up looking around. My head throbbed. I was back in my room at Bella's house. "That's weird." I shrugged and got out of the bed. I walked toward the shower: before I could close the door I heard voices from downstairs. "What was that all about Bella?" I could feel her fear. "I d-don't know. He's never done this before." "What the hell then man! That was fucking awesome!" I walked down the steps rubbing my eyes. "What are you guys fussing about?"

They all turned to look at me. Emmet looked pissed beyond belief while everyone else looked on edge. "Nani?" "You attacked Rose! She won't come out of the room now!" Emmet yelled at me. "Rose..." Suddenly the memories came rushing back. I growled deep in my chest. "What if I spoke about Esme that way? Would you have just sat there?!" "_She deserved it. My mother was not just some dog._"

"Jason your not helping." I looked over at Canden. "_I don't give a damn if I'm not helping!"_ "Yes you do she's your cousin!" We were yelling now. "_My brother killed my cousin just because he said his mate was a bitch, remember that!" _He growled at me and took a step forward. I growled back. He suddenly got louder and I took a step back and whimpered. Everyone in the room gasped. Once he finally calmed down he looked at me. "Jason…" "Shut up!" I screamed. "How dare you show dominance over me?!" I ran up the steps and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt. I ran down the stairs.

Canden grabbed my arms and shook me. "I am the dominant, it is my right." "Just because I'm a submissive does not mean you can't treat me like that!" He suddenly shook me making my head loll back. "Relax Jason!" "Release me! You're hurting me!" I whimpered again. As I closed my eyes the memories began to return to the surface. "Let go please. "J-James stop please!" He gasped and released me. "Canden, I-I'm so sorry. I-I have t-to go now." I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house.

I jumped into my car and sat there. The passenger door suddenly opened. Jacob slid in running his hands along the dashboard. I put my head into my hands and shuddered. 'How could I say something like that? There is no way he will forgive me.' "Let's go home." Jacob said. I pulled the key out of my pocket and turned the car on. I pushed my hair back and put on my sunglasses.

My hands were shaking so bad. I gripped the wheel until my knuckles were white. I slid out of the driveway and turned toward Jacob's house. "You can stay at my place till you calm down. You're gonna have to sleep with me in my room. Dad is at the lake house with Charlie doin' God knows what. But its ok you'll get to see the guys again to." As we drove a single tear slid down my face.

OPO

Whew!!! This was a very hard chapter! I was really tryin to get my dream straight and put it into words. Any questions or suggestions or ideas please tell me. Don't forget to review!!!!!!! JxE is coming very soon probably in chapter four. It will awaken in chapter 3 so prepare yourselves!!!! See you soon!!!!

P.S School stats here in VA on Sept 8th. I'm gonna be a sophomore yeahhhhh!!!!!!


	3. Shopping Spree

It had been two weeks since then. Jacob and I became very close again. He would still ask me who James was, but I wouldn't say a word. I opened my eyes. It was a wonderful sunny day. I rolled over to see Jacob snoring next to me. Yes we slept in the same bed. I got up and went into the bathroom. For some reason I was feeling very depressed today. I stayed in the shower for at least an hour. When I came out, I put on some sweats and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out the eggs, bacon, and sausages. It was kind of funny cooking for a shape-shifter.

Suddenly my eyes turned black. **"Paul I think we should go see Jake and Jason today." Paul turned his head and looked over at Embry. "I don't care. It's not like we have anything to do today." Suddenly Paul blushed. "I knew it!" Quil shouted. "Embry, I believe Paul has a crush on Jason my man." Embry looked at Quil with wide eyes. "Hmm I do believe so." They both smirked and began to run in circles from the snarling Paul.**

I smirked and began to pull out two more cartons of eggs and more bacon. I began humming a tune that I used to play on my erhu back home. "Jason what are you singing?" I turned and saw the cutest thing. Jacob was scratching his head and yawning his eyes still a bit hazy from sleep. He also had no shirt on. 'Thank God I'm engaged or I would so do him.' "Jason?" I smiled at him, "Quil, Embry, and Paul are coming over soon. So, I decided to make breakfast for all of you."

"Jeeze, I really didn't want to see Paul today." I looked back at the eggs in the frying pan. "What's wrong with Paul?" "Embry went into heat a couple of weeks ago, so he ended up sleeping with Quil. Then they imprinted." I stopped flipping the bacon confused. "What the hell does Paul have to do with it?" "It's his turn to go into heat next. He wants to wait for his imprintee, but his heat won't wait." I nodded my head as I continued to cook breakfast.

"Go and take a shower, they will be here in about 5 minutes." "Sure sure." He said and went up the steps. 'So Paul is going into heat soon, huh? Well when he gets here I can smell his scent and see how soon. Wait if he likes me then I should leave when it starts. But I'm not ready to go back yet. I can't face him yet. I-I need more time.' "Jason get the door!" I looked up and noticed the intense banging on the front door. "Yeah sure." I yelled back as I ran to the door.

I snatched open the door while running my fingers through my hair. "Sorry I was just thinking to much and didn't hear the door." I looked up and snorted. Paul had the darkest blush I have ever seen spread across his face. It was so cute. Quil and Embry's mouths were hanging to the floor. It was pretty hilarious. "Guys? Guys are you gonna be ok?" None of them answered me. "There's breakfast in the kitchen." All three of them cleared there throats and filed into the house. "Jeeze, thought you were all gonna stand in the door way forever." Jacob said grabbing a plate of food.

I sighed and hopped onto the counter. "Well sorry man. When a hottie like that comes and answers the door dressed like that." Quil said pointing to me. "Your imagination goes crazy. From threesomes to leather and collars, it was wild!" I choked on the orange juice I was drinking and so did Paul. Jake was laughing like and idiot, while Embry punched Quil in the arm. I looked over at Paul and scanned his mind. I gasped and stared at him. He was fantasizing about me in a leather outfit and a collar calling him master. I blushed a deep red and hopped off the counter. I turned to go into the hallway and up the stairs, but before I could leave the kitchen, Jake grabbed me by the waist band of my sweats.

"Where are you running off to JJ?" I twisted my body and wrenched my pants out of his hands. "Let go you mutt." "That's mean JJ." whined Jacob. "Oh, I have a question." stated Embry. "What's with all of the Asian looking tattoos?" "I had to get them because of the family business." "Yeah you said something to the blonde bitch about Kyosei Himura." Jacob recalled tapping his fork against his chin. "That's has something to do with it." I replied eyeing Jacob.

'Some ones staring at me.' I looked up and Paul was staring at me hard. When we made eye contact he diverted his eyes immediately. "Paul it's not nice to stare." Embry said, poking Paul with his knife. "S-shut up!" I laughed and slid off the counter again. I stretched and yawned. "Well Embry, still want to know about he tattoos?" I asked looking directly at Paul. 'Why not play with him a bit.' "I pointed to the pink lotus flower on my chest directly over my heart.

"I got this one back in Japan. This is my family's symbol." They all oohed and awed. "Then I got this one in Japan as well." I pointed to the two on my hips, right on the edges of my pelvis. "What do they say?" asked Quil. "They both say peace, hope, and swiftness. They are the tattoos for fertility, or childbirth."

"You can have kids?!!" Shouted Quil. "Yes I can have children. It's a special gift from my clan." "That's fucking awesome!" yelled Jacob nearly knocking over his juice. I smiled at him. "So your Japanese? Ooh, do you have any kiyonuses?" asked Quil. "Yes I am Japanese and yes I do have Kimonos. I also have yukata's." "That's so cool you should wear one."

"There not here with me." "Damn!" "Enough about me what should we do today?" "Let's go see Bella." I frowned at that idea. "How about something else." I suggested. "We could go to Port Angeles." said Paul. I jumped into his lap, "That's a great idea! You're so smart." I kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs. "I'll go get dressed." I said. "Favorite color" I said. I scanned everyone's mind and Paul said purple. I laughed and walked up the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I came down I had on a pair of black skinny jeans a purple tight as hell tank top with a black jacket with zippers all over the front. The Shirt had a silver dragon on it. "How do I look?" I asked looking directly at Paul. "Great." said Paul looking me over hungrily. I put my hands on my hips and said, "Alright my beautiful boys, I'm driving. Paul sits next to me and the rest of you sit in the back. My car, my music; got it?" They all nodded and were staring at my hand.

I looked down and it was Canden's engagement ring. I saw the frown on Paul's face. I walked passed them and got into the car. Soon they all piled in after me. I popped in a CD and Green Day "Know Your Enemy" cam blasting out of my speakers. I began to sing along as I shot out of Jacob's small drive through and out of the Rez. "Good Lord Jason you drive fast!" Embry exclaimed holding onto Quil. "It's my nature baby." I laughed and sang along to the next song, Safetysuit "Stay".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled into the smallest mall that I had ever seen. "What the hell is this. They call this a mall?" I scoffed. I pulled on my sunglasses and shrugged while the guys laughed at me. I turned and began to walk into the 'shopping centre'. "This isn't New York babe." Jacob said. "That's not hard to notice." I said with a small frown.

As we walked everyone was staring at me and the guy's. "I feel like a celebrity!" Embry said putting his hand on his hip and walking as if he were a model. We all laughed as he spun around and made a pose. "Come on Jason. Do it with me!" I laughed and walked up to him and turned and made a pose. People actually had there phones out and were taking pictures! "That looked so real!" Jacob said laughing his ass off.

We walked into the mall and sighed, my sides were hurting from laughing. I turned to the guys suddenly. "It's time for today's show folks. The Quillette boys fashion makeover!" I clapped my hands and grabbed Paul and Embry's hands. "You two first." I walked into a store called Blazzin'. It looked perfect for the two I picked. I forced both of them into a dressing room.

I went around and grabbed all of the clothes that I knew would look good on them. At least and hour later the complaining began. "Oh my God I'm never coming to the mall with you ever again!" Embry said. "One more outfit ok?" "You liar, you said that twenty minutes ago. "Fine I'll buy lunch for all of you." "Like hell you will."

I threw the shirt over my head and into the dressing room. Suddenly Paul came out with the outfit that I had given him. He had on a pair of cargo pants and a tight t-shirt that said suck on my lollipop. The pants hung perfectly from his hips, while the shirt held his biceps perfectly. "Holy shit." Was all I could say to that outfit. I grabbed the small girls hand and asked her, "Can we buy it and let him wear it out please!" "I don't work here." I looked down at the pixie like girl. "Shit, Alice I'm sorry." She laughed that bell like laugh. Before I could think, I had bowed. "Will you please forgive me Alice?" She smirked and patted my head, "I already did." I hugged her and we both suddenly smirked devilishly and turned to the boys.

"You take Quil and Embry." I said. "Yep and you take Jake and Paul." Alice replied. "Damn." All four boys said simultaneously. We both laughed and split up. "Jake stop wiggling or no hot sauce." "Please not the hot sauce!" I laughed as he sighed and froze in place. I suddenly stuck my hands into the front of his pants. He jumped and lifted his arms. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He shouted. "I'm checking if you have waist space. Ha that rhymes!" "Get out of my pants dude!" I looked up and glared at him.

He suddenly shut his mouth and gulped. I finally took my hands out of his pants and patted my thighs. "You're so childish. Just like Quil." I sighed as I straitened my back. "Why can't you be more like Paul? He's so much more mature. _Jeeze._" I looked over at Paul and smiled at him while he blushed. Jacob just scoffed and walked back into the dressing room. When he changed back I met up with Alice, Embry, and Quil. We all then walked toward the food court. Embry and Alice pulled three tables together. I walked over to the small Mc Donalds and began to order. 'Ok there are four of them; they each eat for six people. So four times six is… Damn I hate math! That's twenty four! Yayy me!!'

"How can I h-help you t-today sir?" I looked at the cashier and it was a cute preteen boy about 13 to be exact. His name was Cody. He had dark blue eyes and the cutest brown hair. It came to his shoulders and was swept back. I grinned at him. "This is gonna be a real big order ok Cody?" "Sure Mr.…." "Jason, just Jason." "O-ok Jason." I smiled. "Ok, I need ten double cheeseburgers, ten large fries, and ten nine piece chicken nuggets with a large fry each." Cody's eyes widened and he entered the order. "Ten double cheeseburgers, ten large fries, and four nine piece nuggets with four large fries each?"

"You must be very good in math Cody." He blushed and smiled. "Then I'll need three sprites and six diet cokes." He nodded and input the meal. "Will that be all?" he said with the most innocent smile. I leaned forward a bit, "Yes Cody, that'll be all." His breathed hitched and he blushed furiously. 'For a preteen he's pretty tall. He could be at least "5'11". We could so go out, well not now, but we could of!'

"I turned around and shouted. "Foods here!" all four of them got up from the table and came over to get their food. The people in the line stared wide eyed as the "6'0" and up teenage boys rushed passed them. I paled a bit as they charged the counter. Somehow in the ten seconds it took them to get their food and leave I was slowly descending toward the floor. Before I could completely embarrass myself, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me over their shoulder.

I yelped as they started walking. I looked at Cody who looked as if I was being kidnapped. "What time do you get off?" I yelled at him. He fumbled a bit and looked at the clock. "Um, at 6." "We'll be waiting for you kay?" He nodded his head and sighed. Suddenly my sunglasses fell off of my head and hit the floor. I scrambled and tried to flip over a bit more to reach it. I must have scooted to far because I began to fall again. Before I could face plant onto the ground a pair of ice cold arms scooped me up.

While in the motion of being scooped up I scooped up my glasses. I sighed as my feet finally touched the ground. I looked up at the person who caught me the second time. I gasped as he smirked at me. "You are all stalkers dammit!" He laughed and pinched my cheek. I looked at him with my puppy eyes that worked on Canden every so often, "Emmet will you forgive me?" He ruffled my hair with his giant hands and laughed. "I forgive you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him. "Thank you so much!"

I kissed his cheek and turned. I smiled even wider then my smile turned into a frown. I suddenly flung my arms around his neck as tears spilled from my eyes. "Baby I'm so sorry!" I cried into his shoulder. He chuckled quietly. "I-I didn't mean it!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry to." I looked at him teary eyed and smiled. "There is no one better than you." He smiled and kissed me passionately.

We finally broke apart and the entire food court erupted in applause. I laughed a bit nervously and sat in Canden's lap. We watched in awe as Jacob and his friends ate. It was kind of disturbing and amazing at the same time. I scanned the food court and saw a small Japanese restaurant. I hopped out of Canden's lap. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You want some?" He shook his head and I walked into the restaurant. I could tell that this was the real deal. I sat at the stool by the counter.

"_Hello?" "Oh hello young master." "Have we met before?" "I knew your father." _I nodded and looked at the menu that she handed me. _"I'll take a number five and the pumpkin tempura please."_ She nodded her head and went into the back. I sat there and waited for my food. Ten minutes later the old woman appeared and handed me my food in a beautiful bento box. _"I'll let you have the box for free if the young master would play the erhu for me and our customers."_ I looked at all of the customers in the restaurant.

"_Sure, but I want my friends to hear to. I'll be right back."_ She nodded and bowed, as I did the same. By time I made it back to the table, everyone was done eating. _"Hey guy's."_ "English please." Jacob said. "Gomen, gomen. Oba-sama wants me to play the erhu for a free bento box! So get up and let's go!" "Two things; what's a bento box, and an erhu?" asked Emmet. "I'll show you, so come on."

They all got up slowly an walked toward the restaurant. When we got in, the erhu was sitting by the bento box. "Arigatou, Oba-sama!" I called back. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and sat the erhu onto my thigh and began to play. I closed my eyes as I let the music flow through my body. It was so soothing. It began to bring back memories.

_Flashback_

"_Aniue?" "What is it Kyosei?" "Want to hear me play?" I giggled holding up the erhu. "Not right now." I began to sniffle, but before I could cry mama picked me up. "What are you doing that is so important?" "N-nothing mother." She looked at me, "Go ahead and play darling." I smiled and began to play. When I was finished half of the house was there. Papa picked me up and swung me around. "You have gotten so good Kyo. I'm so proud of you!!" I laughed as he spun me around. _

_End Flashback_

When I finished playing everyone applauded. _"Young master there is a problem." _I turned and looked at her. "Report." I said sternly. She got on her knees and began to speak. "_It seems that some rouged ones have entered your domain. They have claimed the life of a young woman and her friends."_ I spun around and found Edward. "Where's Bella?" I yelled at him. "At Angela's house why?" I spun back around and glared at the old woman. "_How many rouged ones?" "Four." "Where are they now?" "They seem to have caught your scent and are tracking you as we speak." _ "What does the rouged one look like?" "_He has dusty blonde hair and scary demon red eyes." _she hissed out. She stood up and looked at me.

I was in captain mode all over again. "Have your men tail him. I don't want him near any more ningens. Kill him if necessary. Am I understood?" "Hai." she turned on her heel and rushed into the kitchen. I turned on my heel. "Shimata! We have to go now!" I grabbed the box and we all ran to our cars. "Everyone follow me. I will explain on the way."

OPO

MUWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliff hanger baby!!! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I drove faster then I would ever drive in this lifetime. I had never been this scared in my entire life. I whipped through traffic, zigzagging on the free way. "Jason talk to me please. What's going on?" "There are some rouged vampires and they they've killed some humans." I released the block on my mind and let everyone hear the conversation. I slammed my hand onto the steering wheel. "This is my domain! Who dares threaten what's mine?!" "What are you talking about? You're making me nervous." I looked in my rear view mirror at Jake.

My 'staff' have reported that there are rouged vampires. They say that there are about five of them." Suddenly a smell wafted in from my vents. I gasped and rolled the window down. It was the smell of blood and it was sweet. I snarled and jerked the wheel. I turned onto the exit leading to Angela's house. "Why are we going this way?" Edward asked. "Something's not right." I said as I pulled into a random driveway a block away. I got out of the car and ran to the truck.

They were all there while I opened the trunk. "We have a hostage situation. There are 3 ningens in that house. One is dead and one is bleeding heavily. There are two vampires in there and they are after me. I want all of you to surround the house. Jake you and the guy's go to the back. Alice you and Rose stay in the front. There is a giant lawn behind the house. I want the rest of you there." Suddenly Edward grabbed my arm. We locked eyes and I winced at his expression; it was pure pain and dread. "She's bleeding sweet heart, but I'll get her out."

"Canden watch Eddy and Paul watch Jake. I pulled out a duffle bag while Edward and Jake began to argue about who was going to go in. I pulled out my two katana's and a couple daggers. They all looked at me shocked. I turned to them, "I'm going in and that's it. Oba-sama!" She appeared out of nowhere. She got down on one knee. "I need their names." "They are known as Tasha and Celion. The dead female ningen is named Amber. They have a girl named Angela bleeding into a cup." She spit on the ground cursing in Japanese.

"Son of a fucking bitch! What the hell do those two air heads want!" I turned and looked at my family and friends. "Do as I told you or face my wrath. Now go." They hesitated then left. I grabbed Jake and Edwards arm. "You to need to see this clearly. I don't want to lose her, so they can have me. Remember when you asked me about James Jake?" He nodded and looked curious. "He is their leader. We were married once. They are here to either take me to him or torment me." Suddenly Canden grabbed me by my shoulders.

"He can't have either of you. I promised that you would never have to see him again and I don't lie." He snarled and pulled me to him. I gave a sad smile and kissed him. "We have to go now." With that said they all disappeared. I sheathed my swords and flitted to the door. I ran to the side and counted all of my family. I put my hand onto the porch and slipped in through the front window.

I climbed the steps and saw them in the living room. The amber girl was completely drained and dead on the floor. Angela was delirious and had a cut on her arm. I saw the giant thermos that was filing with blood. I held back my growl and slipped behind Bella and Lauren. I touched Bella's arm and she stiffened. ^Bells it's me I'll get you guys out.^ She tilted her head and I cut the ropes from her and Lauren. Angela lifted her head suddenly and locked eyes with me. She whimpered and began to struggle. I cursed; she was making noise. I slipped into the shadows and waited for them to come. "Want to get up?" asked Tasha while she ran a finger up Angela's arm. Suddenly she slapped Angela, breaking her jaw. Angela screamed in pain. I could hear movement outside. "Hold your positions!" I yelled through my mind.

"Stop touching her you leech!" yelled Bella. I cursed again. Without thinking I shushed her. Celion turned to Bella and looked directly at me. Her faced paled and she turned her head and looked at her sister. "Tasha its Ja ..." Before she could finish I threw a dagger and it hit her in the shoulder. She lurched forward into her sisters arms. I stood and glared at them. "How dare you touch my family?! This is my domain and you will never feel as much pain as you will feel now." I smirked maliciously and flitted to them.

I grabbed the dagger and snatched it out of her arm. She screamed in pain. I grabbed her bleeding shoulder and her sister by the hair and threw them out the window. ^Alice, Rose and Emmet get the girls^ I jumped out the window once they flitted in. "How dare you hurt my sister you slut!" I smirked and licked the blood off of the dagger. I smiled, "I'm sorry that I can get more cocks than you can but what can I say?" She charged at me and I slammed my fist into her stomach. Her body curled around my fist and she gagged.

Her sister ran up behind me and went to grab my hair, but I saw her coming and threw my foot out and kicked her in the jaw. They both regrouped in front of me. "You're cheating using weapons!" I laughed a cold and heartless sound. "Fine then" I threw her and her sister a dagger each. "It is two against one dumbass, but you can't really count can you?" Without speaking they charged at me. 'I should have never taught them.'

I pulled out my katana's and we charged each other. We exchanged kicks, punches, and many stab wounds. It was like a whirlwind of blood. There was the smell of blood everywhere. I stuck my katana into Tasha's stomach and twisted the blade. She screamed in agony and stumbled back. I jumped on her and forced her to the ground. "How does it feel to be the one screaming? Do you enjoy it as much as I didn't?" Celion suddenly stuck her dagger into my hip. I smirked at her and wind began to surround me.

It suddenly shot her into a tree. I then put my palm onto the ground and the tree came alive and wrapped her in its branches. I stood up and lifted Tasha with the wind and had her arms and legs bound by flames. She screamed again in pain. Celion began to struggle and curse at me. I waved my hand dismissively and all oxygen ceased around her. Her mouth just seemed to gape like a fish.

I turned back to her sister. "Do you wish you could cry now? Remember what you told me when you found me chained to the head board? 'You should be thankful that James wants you.'" I snatched out the katana, and she screamed. "Your screams are so woman like its kinda weird, It's not as near as loud as mine were. Especially when he used my own daggers to give me a tattoo. Even though I screamed and cried he still did it. Saying it was to bring more excitement to the bedroom. Pfft, that was dumb."

I looked at their faces and frowned. "You are both so boring." With that said I set them both on fire. "Jason stop this!" I whipped around and saw Bella on her knees. I glared at Emmet. "Why the hell are you still here?" She flinched and suddenly something flew past my face ruffling my hair. I reached out to catch it, but it was to fast. It hit Bella square in the forehead. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards. I roared and turned on my heel. I sat the whole forest on fire. The ground began to shake and the earth began to split. The tree that held Celion crushed her bones and she was caught in the fire with her sister. It began to rain in a down pour, but the fire blazed on. I grabbed Bella and a whirlwind began to form around us.

I continued to scream. Then a thought hit me. 'Change her.' I bent to bite her but I smelled the poison. I laid her body down and looked at her forehead. There was a small dart like thing with bright feathers at the end. I turned and looked through my family who had gathered around me. I saw him smiling at me. I snapped the ground shook violently and the fire blazed to the sky. It was raining so hard that you could hardly see.

I reached into my jacket and began to through dagger after dagger at his smiling face. He smiled wider and disappeared. Suddenly everything stopped; the rain and the flames. I dropped to my knees and cried. My sobs were heart wrenching. It hurt so much; I grasped at my heart and doubled over. I heard Edward screaming Bella's name and Jacob was in shock. Canden kneeled in front of me with open arms. I fell into his arms crying.

I screamed and cried and screamed some more. It was as if my heart was being frozen and then set on fire repeatedly. It felt as if time stopped. We heard the siren, but couldn't move. When the ambulance arrived they began to take Bella away. Canden had to hold me back while Emmet held Edward back. "Please don't take her! How could this happen!" I screamed into Canden's chest. "Edward wait!" Alice screamed as Edward took off.

Without thinking Jacob phased and chased after him. It was silent as everyone stared after them. Canden stood up with me in his arms and we walked to the car. "Carlisle wants to see us. Let's head to the hospital." Rose said looking at me worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we reached the hospital we walked into his office and waited for him. When he came in he looked panicked. He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. He did that to all of us then he plopped down onto his desk. "Jason take off you jacket and shirt and let me bandage you up. I stood up silently and removed my shirt.

Since I was sweating the makeup on my scars had been sweated off. Everyone gasped in the room. I ignored the pitiful stares and let him bandage me. "Did James do that?" I looked over at Alice. I stared at her not knowing how to answer. So I just turned and curled up in Canden's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been two days since 'she died', and Edward and Jacob left. Everyone is in a state of mourning over 'her'. Jasper won't shut up, while Alice won't speak. Emmet exercises non stop and Rose hasn't complained once. It seems that Canden, Carlisle, and Esme seem to take it extremely well. I groaned as the sunlight hit my closed eyes. 'Damn the sun and its brightness.' I rolled over expecting to find Canden, but nothing was there. I stood up and looked around. 'Oh yeah, I'm in the Cullen's house for now. Canden's fixing the other one.' I scratched my head and pulled on Canden's old jersey and some sweats.

I had bags the size of grapes under my eyes, and my hair was matted by sweat from the nightmares. I was unbelievably jumpy and weepy. Everything had me on edge or either made me mad or cry out in fear. I walked into the bathroom and winced at my reflection. I jumped in to the shower and rinsed off the grief and sadness, I rinsed off the pain and anger. The only thing that would never leave me was my fear. I would always be afraid. It was inevitable.

I stepped out of the shower. My mind made up. It was time for me to make the best of myself. I wanted to become my old self before 'him'. It was time to forget everything, but not everyone. I needed a chance, to heal again. It's as if fate likes to see my heart every couple of years. I shook my head. 'Time to be the fiancé' and soon to be wife thing here.' I walked into the hallway and looked up and down it. I walked into my room and pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

"What do you do when all else fails? You clean!" I cheered in my room. I grabbed a hamper and walked into the hallway. "Laundry, laundry, laundry." I began to sing as I walked into Ed's room. I grabbed all of his clothes and put it in the hamper. I walked out and into Jasper and Alice's room. I frowned as I saw Jasper drawing faces onto his fingers. My eye twitched when I saw Alice dragging her nail across the dress that was supposed to be for Bella. "Give me your dirty clothes." "We don't have any." Jasper replied in a monotone voice.

"Jasper Hale get up and strip!" I exclaimed, he stood up and stripped out of his clothes in lightning speed. I snickered as Alice eye's bulged and she cracked a genuine smile. When I finally got all of their clothes I looked over at Alice who was staring at the dress. "I'm getting married." I said and flitted to Rose and Emmett's room before she could reply. When I knocked on their door I could hear grunting and heavy breathing. I walked into the room anyway.

There was nothing that I haven't seen. I heard Alice squeal as she began to chase after me. I scooted into the room and shut the door. I had to hide make her even more anxious. I put my ear to the door and heard her run past. I giggled when suddenly a large shadow covered me; I froze. "What the hell are you doing in my room mutt?" I turned around and smacked into Emmett's chest. I grunted and pushed him away. I looked over his giant shoulder and glared at Rose. "I'm tryin to wash your stank clothes, but you seem to like the smell so Emmett give me yours. Rose you can wash your own cause you're a meaner." I grabbed Emmett's clothes and walked into the hallway.

I started washing once I got Uncle and Aunties clothes. It was so funny because their clothes were like a hundred dollars each. I felt a sudden chill run over me and I spun around. I screamed a very unmanly sound. I was thrown over the persons shoulder and raced away from the house. I held his shoulders and continued to scream. I bounced around on his shoulders until he phased. 'What the hell?' I screamed louder as the large wolf bit my hip and threw me over its shoulder. It didn't hurt, but now there was wolf drool on me. "Oh my god! Stop moving! Put me down, put me down! Shit shit shit!" I continued to scream profanities at the wolf. I had never been so freaked out.

Suddenly we came to a stop. He leaned his massive head down and dropped me onto the ground. "I can't believe this shit. Ugh, god my ass." I rubbed my pants. I then straitened out and was about to run back, but I heard extremely loud breathing. I froze once again. Suddenly three more wolves's appeared and they were all so fucking huge! I began to panic. I reached for my cell phone when there was a loud growl and suddenly there was a giant wolf on top of me. It began to sniff at my face and neck. It mad a whining sound then growled again.

I kicked him in the butt and screamed again when he turned around. "I d-don't stink you asshole!" I yelled at him. I turned in a full circle and was surrounded. "What the hell do you all want? I was in the middle of laundry." One wolf looked at me and made a harrumph sound. I glared at that wolf. I jumped into its mind. Before I could get anything, I was shut out. I growled at him while the rest of the group growled at me.

A larger than normal wolf trotted up to me. He locked beautiful brown eyes with me. I reached my hand out. I suddenly grabbed his ear and pulled. He howled in pain and jumped back. "Do you not smell me you idiot?! My alpha will kill you! I can't believe this, I'm going home." I turned when again I was tackled to the ground. "Get off get off your heavy!" I wiggled trying to get out from under the massive paws.

I yelped when a wet tongue ran down the side of my face. This was too much. I used my powers and pushed them off of me. My eyes turned deep lavender and I snarled at them showing my teeth. They all growled and stepped back. I had never been this angry except when she died. My body began to tremble and I phased. I roared at them my eyes a burning purple. It looked as if my irises were swirling like a melted amethysts.

Thoughts crashed into me as I stumbled back. 'Oh shit what did we do?' a young male voice said. He sounded very familiar and so did the others. Then I phased back and sat on my ass in all my naked glory. I scrambled to get on some clothes when the rest of them suddenly phased. I pulled on my pants and looked over at them all my mouth hit the floor.

I stood up and looked over at the trees then back at them. I suddenly stood up and turned on my heel. "I'm leaving." "No no, wait! We're sorry!" Jared said grabbing my arm. I snatched my arm away. "What do you want?" "We just wanted to get you away from the leeches. You looked so sad." Said Jared walking up to me swaying his hips. As kids we used to be the dramatic ones in the group.

"I've missed you Jason. I've missed you so much." I looked over my shoulder at Jared and walked into his open arms. "Oh lord here they go again." Embry said, walking over to a bush with Quil to grab his clothes. "I've missed you to Jared." Suddenly there were loud thundering sounds. I froze as I registered the sounds. I pushed Jared away and spun around. It sounded like thundering foot steps. My eyes widened to saucers as I stared at the trees heading towards the Cullen's house. I gasped as thoughts began to crash into my mind sending me stumbling backwards again. Jared caught me before I hit the ground. "What's wrong?" Everyone turned to look at me, "He's coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!!!!! Hope you all are enjoying the story. Next chapter: hot sex scene from Eddy and Jake. Yep that's right get excited be horny!!!!


End file.
